Destin non accomplit
by Aaricia
Summary: La chasse au sang-de-bourbe a commencé et Hermione est désespérée. Elle n’a plus personne et cherche un endroit où les gens pourraient l’héberger. Malheureusement, elle tombe sur la seule maison où elle ne voulait pas finir. Sera-t-elle vraimen
1. la prisonnière

Titre : Destin non accomplit.

Chapitre 1 : La prisonnière.

Rating : R

Personnages : DM/ HG

Résum : La chasse au sang-de-bourbe a commencé et Hermione est désespérée. Elle n'a plus personne et cherche un endroit où les gens pourraient l'héberger. Malheureusement, elle tombe sur la seule maison où elle ne voulait pas finir. Sera-t-elle vraiment condamnée à mourir ?

Elle marchait seule, désespérément seule. Les rues sombres de Londres n'étaient éclairées que par la faible lueur des réverbères. Le temps était abominable, elle avait froid, très froid et maintenant, elle n'avait plus personne, plus rien, juste des pensées, des souvenirs. Malheureusement, ces souvenirs ne se penchaient plus que sur un homme. Un homme qu'elle avait aimé. «Harry», ce nom tournait en boucle dans sa tête et des scènes refirent surface. A les revoir dans sa tête, ça la faisait rire et pleurer à la fois. Il était partit. Il était loin d'elle dans un endroit que même elle ignorait. Elle avait beau envoyer des hiboux aucune réponse ne faisait signe, rien. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était encore vivant, elle ne savait même pas si ça valait le coup d'espérer. Elle ne savait plus.

Ce soir, un drame s'était produit. Ses parents venant de mourir, elle ne savait plus où aller. Elle marchait dans l'espoir de rencontrer quelqu'un qui pourrait l'héberger en attendant qu'elle trouve un endroit où dormir.

La famille Weasley, elle n'en avait plus entendu depuis Poudlard. Elle était devenue membre de l'association pour la protection des Elfes de maison battus et maltraités bénévolement et elle aidait Harry Potter en étant aurore avec lui. Malheureusement, il était en mission et elle n'avait plus aucune nouvelle, ça faisait maintenant deux mois.

Elle arriva soudain devant un grand manoir. Elle avait très froid et la pluie était de plus en plus violente. Dans ce manoir, toutes les lumières étaient allumées, et elle décida d'y entrer, voir si on pouvait l'y abriter une nuit, le temps de l'orage.

Elle se rapprocha et frappa à la porte. Un majordome vînt lui ouvrir et il lui demanda :

- C'est pour ?

- Heu…Bonjour, enfin…heu…bonsoir…

Elle était intimidée par la grandeur du manoir et du majordome. Elle finit quand même par faire une phrase à peu près compréhensible.

- Puis-je parler aumaîtredemaisonsiouplais ?

Elle avait dit ça d'une vitesse phénoménale que le majordome eu du mal à comprendre, mais il finit par appeler quelqu'un :

- Monsieur, une jeune fille désire vous parler.

- Très bien, j'arrive, faite là entrer dans le hall.

Elle pénétra dans l'immense hall d'entrée qui l'impressionna encore plus. C'était tout simplement gigantesque. Elle n'avait jamais été très riche et elle n'était jamais entrée dans une maison de riche. Le fait d'être une sang-de-bourbe jouait beaucoup au fait qu'elle n'avait pas d'argent. Voldemort avait décidé de faire la chasse aux sangs impurs comme elle. Beaucoup étaient morts et elle se rendait compte de la chance qu'elle avait de ne pas y être passer aussi.

- Lucius Malefoy ! Dit-elle horrifié, elle était dans le manoir des Malefoy.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il au majordome.

- Je n'en sais rien Monsieur, elle ne m'a rien dit, mis à part qu'elle voulait parler au maître de maison.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Lucius en s'adressant directement à la fille qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Excusez-moi, je crois que je me suis trompée de maison, je m'en vais.

Elle repartit vers la porte mais cette dernière était déjà fermer.

- Je vous ouvrirais quand vous aurez répondu à ma question.

- Laissez-moi sortir, s'il vous plais, je…je me suis trompé, je suis désolé.

- Etes-vous sourde ou vous moquez-vous de moi ? Je vous ai posé une question et je veux une réponse.

Elle était sang-de-bourbe, et lui était mangemort, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il la reconnaisse, il fallait qu'elle parte.

- Très bien, vous avez l'air d'avoir le même âge que mon fils, peut-être vous connaît-il, lui.

« non, il ne faut pas que Malefoy me voie, il va me reconnaître, pensa-t-elle »

- Draco, vient s'il te plaît.

- Oui père ? Oh ! Granger ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ?

« Trop tard ! »

- Oui, mais, j'allais partir…heu…désolé de vous avoir déranger, ça ne se reproduira plus.

- Père, c'est une sang-de-bourbe. Une amie de…Potter. Il lâcha ce mot avec une telle méprise qu'Hermione frissonna.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait l ? Chez le pire ennemi de son fiancé.

- Bien dans ce cas, elle va rester avec nous.

- Père ? Tu ne vas pas laisser une sang-de-bourbe infecter notre maison.

- Ecoute-moi bien, notre Maître est parti un moment et il va revenir dans un mois. En attendant, fais en ce que tu veux, elle est à toi, mais ne la tue pas. Je veux que notre Maître s'en charge.

- Bien, si telle sont vos désire, père, je vous servirais vous et le Maître.

- C'est très bien mon fils. Maintenant, prend la, et file.

- Viens, sang-de-bourbe, dit-il en s'adressant à Hermione.

- Non ! Laissez-moi, je veux partir, je me suis trompé, je m'excuse…Laissez-moi.

- Ici, c'est ma maison, c'est chez moi, et tu t'y es introduit alors maintenant, tu y reste.

Elle avait reculé jusqu'à la porte et avait essayé de l'ouvrir mais celle-ci était fermer à clef. Malefoy s'approcha d'elle, lui pris un poignet. Elle avait mal tellement il lui serrait fort et il s'approcha de son oreille.

- Maintenant, Granger, tu vas être sage au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on soit hors de vue de mon père si tu tiens à tes poignets. Lui murmura-t-il.

Il le serrait de plus en plus fort et Hermione croyait qu'il allait exploser mais il résista et elle suivit Malefoy. Ils montèrent tous les deux un escalier et longèrent une dizaine de couloirs avant d'arriver à sa chambre.

- Avant d'entrer ici, sang-de-bourbe, tu vas te laver. Viens avec moi, je te montre la salle de bain, dit-il en longeant un couloir de plus.

Mais Hermione ne bougea pas.

- Viens, je t'ai dit !

- NON ! Je ne suis pas ton esclave et je veux sortir d'ici. Il est hors de question de que fasse une seule chose de ce que tu me dis, et puis, pour ton information, je n'appartiens à personne et sûrement pas à un fils de riche pourri gâté. Ce que tu fais est illégal.

- C'est toi qui es illégal, sang-de-bourbe, lui cracha-t-il à la figure avant qu'elle ne reçoive une gifle d'une force phénoménale.

Hermione releva la tête en se massant la joue, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et partit en courant. Elle dévala les escaliers et arriva dans le salon, complètement perdu et affolé quand elle tomba, pour son plus grand malheur sur Lucius Malefoy.


	2. tel père pas tel fils

**Destin non accomplit**

Je voulais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une review parce que ca m'a fait super plaisir.

Donc, un groooos merci

**Louna**

**Lady Lyanna**

**Paprika Star**

**Dragonia**

**Dg**

**Maria**

**Cily**

**Arhini fille d'Arathorn**

**blacky**

Un gros merci à ma bêta lectrice : Dragonia 

Chapitre 2 : Tel père, pas tel fils.

_Chapitre précédent : _

« Elle dévala les escaliers et arriva dans le salon, complètement perdu et affolé quand elle tomba, pour son plus grand malheur sur Lucius Malefoy. »

* * *

- Draco !

- Oui, père ?

- Je t'ai dit que cette sang-de-bourbe resterait avec toi, et voilà que je la vois déjà en bas. **Je ne veux plus la voir ici, c'est clair ? **Sinon, c'est moi qui vais m'en occuper, et je te jure que ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour elle.

- Je vais la surveiller, excusez-moi, père.

- Bien, remonte, et fait en sorte qu'elle ne descende plus, car si une autre personne la voit, tu sais le sort qu'il nous est réservé, et pour ça, ma colère n'hésitera pas à vous supprimer…tous les deux.

Après cette discussion, Hermione n'eut pas besoins de Draco pour vite trouver le chemin du Haut des escaliers. Elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais descendre en bas. Ici, c'était l'enfer, mais en bas, c'était encore pire !

Draco l'avait suivit d'un pas traînant lui avait lancé un bref regard glacé et s'était dirigé vers la salle de bain. Sans que personne n'ait à parler, Hermione l'avait suivit et se retrouva bientôt devant une salle de bain géante. Les murs ainsi que la baignoire était en marbre. Bien que Hermione trouvait que ça ressemblait plus à une piscine.

Jamais elle n'avait vu ça, et jamais elle n'avait imaginé que quelqu'un puisse habiter dans une maison si grande. Même elle s'y perdrait mais heureusement, elle devait se contenter du premier étage.

- Malefoy ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Granger ?

- Tiens, tu as fait un effort, tu vois, je préfère largement Granger que sang-de-bourbe.

- Je me fous de comment tu préfères que je t'appelle et je t'appelle comme je veux.

- Oui, enfin, je voulais savoir où j'allais dormir ?

- Dans la chambre des domestiques, bien sûr !

- QUOI ?

- Granger, tu es une sang-de-bourbe, je te rappelle. Ton sort est donc la mort. Alors il vaut mieux pour toi que tu la demandes plutôt que tu la regrettes.

- Malefoy, je te hais, et jamais je ne dormirais dans la chambre des domestiques.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Au fait, dans cette chambre, il n'y a qu'un lit de camps, et il n'y a, comme nous n'avons pas de femmes comme domestique, que des hommes.

Soudain, Hermione se tut. Elle se contenta de le regarder avec un regard en même temps choqué, remplit de haine et de pitié à la fois.

- Tu…tu ne vas pas…faire ça…quand même ? Réussit-elle à bafouiller.

- Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

- Parce que…dit-elle désespérée, parce que…

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

- S'il te plaît ?

- Non, il ne me plaît pas, Granger ! Lave-toi, et j'aviserais après.

- Oui, mais il faudrait peut-être que tu sortes maintenant.

- Quoi ? Mais tu te moques de moi. Il est évident que je vais rester.

- Mais…tu ne peux pas.

- Ah oui ? Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ? ? ?

- Parce que je vais me laver ! ! ! Et puis, tu vas sûrement avoir un choc quand tu vas voir le corps d'une sang-de-bourbe, essaya Hermione qui était de plus en plus désespérée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Granger, j'en ai vu d'autre !

- DRACO, l'avait appelait une voix en bas de l'escalier.

- OUI PERE ?

- Descends, j'ai à te parler.

Hermione le regarda s'en aller, complètement rassurée. Elle se dépêcha de prendre sa douche avant qu'il revienne.

- Tu voulais me parler, père.

- Oui, je voulais te parler du cadeau que Voldemort allez t'offrir pour tes dix-huit ans.

- Père, je sais ce qu'il m'attend ce jour là, nous en avons déjà parler, et je t'ai déjà dit que j'en étais fier.

- Oui, mon fils, mais il y a une règle. Tu dois amener la femme que tu as choisi pour faire un héritier.

- QUOI ?

- Oui, et là, j'insiste pour que ce soit Pansy Parkinson qui t'accompagne.

- Père, tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette fille est infernale.

- Oui, mais ses parents sont bien placés au côté de Voldemort, et puis, tu feras ce que je te dis de faire, clair ?

- Oui, père.

- Une dernière chose. Pour faire bien impression, il est préférable que tu amènes un cadeau au seigneur des ténèbres. C'est là que ta sang-de-bourbe intervient. Et une fois que tu as la marque, tu laisses le choix au maître de la tuer lui-même ou de te laisser cet honneur.

- Oui, père.

Il remonta dans sa chambre de très mauvaise humeur. Il avait complètement oublié Hermione et se mit à enrager tout seul.

- PARKISON, ce n'était que sur elle que je devais tomber. Et puis, il est bien puissant, Voldemort, mais si je n'ai pas le droit de vivre ma vie, il peut aller se faire voir. **Et puis mon père, lui il se fout vraiment de ma gueule**, le serviteur «parfait » de son maître, voilà ce qu'il se croit être. On doit être une des familles les plus riches du monde sorcier, et voilà qu'on sert un mage. On devrait vivre par nous même. **«Oui, père », «Oui, père » !** Voilà à quoi j'en suis réduit.

Il s'assit sur son lit et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Soudain, il entendit un bruit venant du fond de sa grande chambre. Il se retourna violemment, pris de peur.

- GRANGER ! ! ! !

- C'est marrant Malefoy, je ne t'avais jamais vu énervé comme ça.

Elle venait de sortir du fond de la chambre de Malefoy avec un sourire pendu aux lèvres.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- Toi !

- Cette fois, Granger, tu es allée trop loin. Tu vas passer la nuit là où tu devais la passer. Viens.

Il la tira par le bras et l'amena dans une petite pièce sombre, sans lumière. Juste une petite fenêtre à quatre mètres du sol. Elle contenait un lit de camp et une vingtaine de domestiques.

- Tu as eu tort de me dérangé quand j'étais énervé, Granger, et cette nuit, tu vas payer.

- Non.

Mais à peine ce mot terminé que la porte se referma dans un grand fracas. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermée à clef. Elle se retourna et vit avec stupeur que des regards pervers ne la quittaient plus.

Plutôt court, non ? Et ouiiiii, désol ! !

En plus, je ne pense pas que se chapitre soit génial, en fait, je pense même qu'il est nul ! ! ! Mais bon, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, certain d'entre vous vont l'aimer ! ! Je vous fais de gros bisous et j'espère quand même quelques reviews pour me dire si ca veut la peine ou pas que je continue.


	3. sadique!

Destin non accomplit

**Chapitre 3 : Sadique ! ! !**

_Chapitre précédent : _

Elle se retourna et vit avec stupeur que des regards pervers ne la quittaient plus.

Il était 8h14 quand Draco Malefoy ouvrit les yeux. Il se sortait d'un cauchemar devenu habituel : Il se voyait dans le manoir avec 10 ans de plus, marié à Pansy Parkinson, trois bébés entre les bras et son père à côté qui lui radotait sans arrêt «c'est pour ton bien, c'est pour ton bien, c'est pour ton bien… ». Sauf que plus son rêve avançait, et plus il avait une tête de chien qui obéit à toute sorte d'ordre qu'on pourrait lui donner. Ca lui donnait la nausée.

Il se leva donc de mauvaise humeur, comme la plupart du temps et alla rejoindre sa mère pour déjeuner. Son père était déjà parti et c'était bien mieux comme ça pour lui. Il se doucha et commença à se préparer quand il pensa soudainement à la sang-de-bourbe qu'il avait laissé dans la chambre des domestiques.

- Tiens, tiens, dit-il pour lui-même, je vais voir ce qu'elle est devenue.

Il ouvra la porte et constata que tout le monde dormait. Tout le monde sauf Hermione. On avait du mal à la distinguer car elle était toute recroquevillée dans le fond de la petite pièce, mais elle n'allait visiblement pas bien. Ses habits étaient à moitié déchirés et Draco, qui s'était approché, avait pu constater des larmes sur ses joues gonflées.

- Viens, Granger.

Hermione ne se fit pas prier et suivit Draco.

Quand il l'avait vu dans cet état, il eut un pincement au cœur, et décida de ne plus jamais la faire dormir là.

- Tu vas prendre un bain pendant que je vais te chercher de quoi t'habiller convenablement.

Elle hocha la tête, mais elle était incapable de parler, traumatisée par la nuit qu'elle venait de passer.

Quand Draco partit, elle se fit couler un bain chaud et s'y plongea dedans, oubliant toute pensée.

Flash back :

_Tout le monde la regardait. Elle avait peur, mais décida de ne pas se laisser impressionner, de ne pas montrer ou faire croire qu'elle était une fille facile. Elle alla dans un coin, toute seule, et essaya de s'endormir, mais à peine une demi-heure passée qu'un des domestiques s'approcha d'elle. Elle essaya d'abord de l'éviter, mais vu sa taille, elle jugea bon d'abandonner. Il était sale et elle n'essaya même pas de deviner depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas lavé._

_Quatre ou cinq domestiques vinrent la voir, comme ça dans la nuit et les autres devaient sûrement penser qu'ils profiteraient d'elle une prochaine nuit. _

Fin du flash back.

Quand Draco revint, il trouva une Hermione endormie dans un bain bien moussant. Il déposa les vêtements à côté d'elle et la réveilla.

- Granger ?

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, croyant encore rêver. Elle était un peu dans un état second, et avait oublié qui était à côté d'elle. Elle pouvait juste sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait du bain, et voir la beauté de l'homme qui était à ses côtés, comme un ange venu lui annoncer son départ du monde des hommes ou plutôt des monstres, vu la nuit qu'elle avait passé. Il était blond, avec des yeux magnifiques et un corps comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, et encore, il avait ses vêtements dessus, qu'est-ce que ce serait sans !

«Mais une seconde, commença-t-elle à penser, un beau blond avec des yeux et un regard pareil, mais **c'est Malefoy ! ! !** »

Elle sortit de son fantasme brusquement en voyant réellement à qui elle avait affaire.

- Malefoy !

- Perspicace, à ce que je vois, mais un peu longue à la détente ! !

- T'as raison, moque-toi de moi, n'empêche que tu aurais passé ne serait-ce que la moitié de la nuit que j'ai passé tu ne dirais pas ça ! ! !

- Ouais, d'ailleurs, j'ai décidé que tu ne dormirais plus là.

- C'est vrai ? ? ?

- Oui, je t'ai fait une espèce de petite niche dans ma chambre, tu dormiras dedans ! ! !

Elle le foudroya du regard, mais c'était beaucoup mieux que de repasser une nuit comme celle-là, alors elle allait s'en contenter.

- Maintenant, je vais sortir, tu permets ?

- Ouais, je m'en vais, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Que tu m'obéisses au doigt et à l'œil pendant le reste de ton séjour chez moi !

- Non mais ca va pas ? Tu trouve que c'est honnête ce que tu es en train de me demander ? Je ne suis ni ton chien, ni ton esclave et encore moins ton passe-temps pour la nuit !

- Tout de suite les grands mots, mais qui te dit que je vais te demander de coucher avec moi. Sache que je suis autant dégoûter que toi à cette idée, donc, il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça arrive.

- Aucune ? ? ?

- Sauf changement d'avis, aucune.

Et il partit. Hermione le regarda perplexe, puis s'habilla en 4ème vitesse de peur qu'il revienne. Quand elle sortit, elle se dirigea vers la seule pièce de cet étage qui lui était connue sans compter la chambre des domestiques, la chambre de Draco.

Elle n'y trouva personne et en fut bien rassurée.

Un grand lit occupait un quart de la pièce et elle aperçut un miroir qui devait faire deux fois sa taille. Elle se regarda dedans et vit une fille malheureuse et désespérée, au point de se retrouver seule dans la chambre de son pire ennemi.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées quand une main se posa sur son épaule, ce qui la fit se retourner en sursaut.

- Malefoy !

- Je t'ai fait peur, Granger ? Désolé, mais il se trouve que tu te trouves un peu dans ma chambre.

- Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver.

Draco ne répondit pas et regarda dans le miroir.

- Est-ce que tu me trouves beau ?

Cette question avait brisé le silence et choqua légèrement Hermione.

- Pardon ?

- Est-ce que tu me trouves beau ?

- Heu…

Bien sûr qu'elle le trouvait beau, mais rien de plus ridicule que de le lui dire comme ça, en face.

- Alors ?

- Heu…pas spécialement…enfin, je veux dire…un peu mais…fin voilà, quoi, tu comprends.

- Non, pas très bien, d'ailleurs, si tu pouvais être un peu plus clair.

- Et toi, est-ce que tu me trouve belle, répliqua avec assurance Hermione qui commença à prendre goût à la discussion.

- Voyons ! Les sang-de-bourbe ne peuvent pas être beaux. Seul la race noble à ce don.

- Ben voyons !

- C'est vrai que toi, tu es un peu différente, mais physiquement, c'est pareil que tout les autres ! Dit Draco avec un sourire ironique pendu sur ses lèvres.

- Espèce de sale égoïste !

Pour la deuxième fois depuis que Hermione était là, Draco se prit une gifle en plein sur sa joue gauche.

Il la regarda avec des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

- Excuse-moi…vraiment…vraiment désolé. C'est un réflexe.

- Oh vraiment ? _Doloris ! ! !_

- Nooon ! ! !

Il avait pris sa baguette et avait jeté se sort tellement vite qu'Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Elle était maintenant par terre, mais elle ne criait pas. Elle ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse à Draco.

Quand le sort fut terminé, elle se releva, tremblante et le regarda d'un air d'incompréhension.

- Vraiment désolé, Granger. C'est un réflexe !

Et il partit, content de lui, sous le regard choqué d'Hermione.


	4. Vient ou reste

Destin non accomplit.

Je suis vraiment sorry sorry sorry pour mon retard et j'espère ne plus avoir de problème comme j'en ai eu entre le chapitre précédent et celui-ci.

Bon, mon new chapitre est assez important dans l'histoire, vous comprendrez vite pourquoi. En attendant, je vous remercie tous de lire ma fic, un plus gros merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et en particulier à ma Louna que j'adooooooore ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Réponses aux reviews :

**Arhini fille d'Arathorn **: encore mille fois merci pour ta review et disolé de pas en avoir laissé une à ta fic, mais j'étais vraiment trooop débordé jusqu'ici, mais, t'inquiète, je t'ai pas oublier, lol, je m'en vais t'en écrire une de ce pas…lol.

**Slydawn **: Voilà la suiiiiiiiiiiiite ! ! ! ! Un tit peu en retard, j'avoue, mais elle est là, bien vivante, et j'espère qu'elle ne va pas te décevoir. Merci pour ta review, et t'inquiète, le tit Dragy, y va vite changer !

**littlething **: Lol, voui, je sais j'ai été un peu dur avec lui mais ce chapitre il est plus gentil…Merci pour ta review.

**Louna** : Lounaaaaaaaaa ! ! ! ! ! ! ! C'est pour quand la suite de ta fic ? ? ? ? ? ? lol, nan prend ton temps, mais fait qu'il soit aussi bien que les autres ; -)

Ben moi, tu vois, je plante (enfin) mon chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaît.

Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus j't'adore ! ! ! !

**Hermione46 **: Merci pour ta review, pour la suite le tit Dragy y va être plus gentil t'inkiète ! ! !

**Alice **: Merci pour ta review. je voulais en profiter pour t'encourager à continuer ta fic, voilà. Et pis bonne chance pour les math, même si c un peu en retard!!!

Chap. 4 : vient ou reste…

La nuit avait été agitée pour Hermione. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas fermé les yeux, et pour le peu qu'elle avait dormit, elle avait fait des cauchemars de la nuit précédente.

En plus elle avait faim, car ca faisait plusieurs jour qu'elle n'avait pas mangé.

De son côté Draco, lui avait bien dormit pour une fois. Il se leva à la même heure que d'habitude et s'apprêta à descendre manger quand il vit Hermione. Il eut un petit sursaut car il l'avait oublier, puis lui demanda :

- Tient, salut toi. Bien dormit ?

- Eh bien non, et en plus de ca j'ai faim.

- Je te trouve bien impoli avec moi, je te signal que tu es chez moi, dans MA chambre alors ici, tu me respect.

- J'ai pour règle de ne respecter que ceux qui me respect.

- Voilà une règle que tu as vite intérêt à changer ici tu veux tenir plus d'une journée ! Bon, ca suffit, tu mangeras quand j'aurais envie que tu mange, c'est à dire pas maintenant.

Et il partit, laissant une Hermione seule à moitié morte de faim.

Quand il eut fini sont déjeuné, sont père l'appela.

- Draco, amène-moi la sang-de-bourbe, j'ai quand même envie de profiter un peu d'elle avant qu'elle meure. Il faut dire qu'elle a certains avantages dont se serait bête de se priver, n'est-ce pas mon fils.

- Père, non…laissait la, pas elle…c'est ma sang-de-bourbe.

- PARDON ? ? ?

- Non, non, je voulais dire, oui, bien sûr, elle arrive.

- Bien, si tu veux, tu pourras rester pour voir comment il faut s'y prendre.

Draco sortit, il n'en revenait pas de ce que son père venait de lui proposer, c'était horrible.

A contre cœur, il alla chercher Hermione. Pourquoi à contre cœur, d'ailleurs ? C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que ca pouvait lui faire qu'Hermione soit maltraité, voir violé par son père ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il ne voulait pas, c'était plus fort que lui.

- Hermione, mon père veux te voi…HERMIONE ! !

Elle était allongée en plein milieu de la chambre, inanimée. Il s'approcha d'elle. C'est vrai qu'elle était plutôt belle, il eut même envie de l'embrasser pour la réveiller, mais il repris ses esprits et se contenta de la secouer en étant désagréable.

- Hermione ? Oh ! Tu te lève, t'es en train de salir ma moquette.

Elle ouvrit lentement ses yeux, et le regarda, d'un air de mépris.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Sans mangé, je vois mal comment je pourrais tenir de toute façon, Draco, dit-elle dans un murmure à peine auditif.

- Tu as raison, je vais te chercher à manger, allonge-toi dans le lit, je reviens.

Draco courut dans les escaliers, et pris de quoi faire un bon déjeuner.

Sa mère, étonnée, lui demanda :

- Draco, mais enfin, tu as déjà mangé.

- Et alors, j'ai encore faim ! J'ai le droit, non ?

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, mais attention de ne pas devenir gros, si tu prends deux parts maintenant, tu n'auras rien tout à l'heure.

- Oui, maman, c'est ca.

Draco remonta dans sa chambre. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, non seulement il avait mentit à sa mère, mais en plus, il s'était privé de nourriture. Tout ca pour cette sang-de-bourbe qui allait mourir dans moins d'un mois.

Il arriva dans sa chambre où Hermione était toujours allongé au même endroit.

- Tient, mange.

- Merci Draco…

Elle fit passer lentement la nourriture dans sa bouche. Ca lui faisait en même temps du bien, et en même temps, ça la brûlait. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé normalement.

- Bien, quand tu auras fini de manger, tu iras te changer dans la salle de bain, je t'y ai mit des vêtements propres, et après tu me rejoindras ici. Mon père veut te voir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

- Heu…je sais…je sais pas.

- La seule chose que tu ne sais pas, c'est mentir. Alors maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il me veut.

- Tu verras et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me parler sur ce ton. Aller maintenant, tu vas te changer avant que je m'énerve.

Hermione partit se changer, assez anxieuse. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle retrouva un Draco bouche bée.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça Draco, tu me fais peur.

Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu une fille aussi belle. Ses longs cheveux bouclés tombés sur ses hanches, ses yeux noisette en amandes lui donnaient l'impression que deux soleils le regardaient et sa robe moulante faisait ressortir ses formes, ce qui ne lui enlevait pas son charme. Il n'en revenait pas de sa beauté, jamais il ne l'avait imaginé comme ça.

Il l'accompagna lentement jusqu'à la chambre de son père et fit résonner trois coups sur la porte qui brisèrent le silence.

- Entrez.

- C'est moi père, je vous emmène la sang-de-bourbe comme vous me l'avez demandez.

- Très bien, demande-lui de se déshabiller.

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux comme des soucoupes : mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce fou.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, père, je refuse.

- PARDON ? ? ?

- Je veux dire heu…que tout à l'heure, cette sang-de-bourbe à eu un malaise et que si elle a quelque chose de grave, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle vous affect.

- Je vois…et bien, se sera reporté à demain, jusque là, elle ira sûrement mieux. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Draco et Hermione sortir de la chambre et elle le remercia en un souffle de soulagement.

- Merci Draco…

- Ne me remercie pas Hermione, aujourd'hui ou demain, tu n'y échapperas pas.

- Draco, pitié, aide-moi à sortir d'ici.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de risquer ma vie pour toi.

- Tu es bien ici ?

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Si, justement. Je cherche la liberté et toi la paix. Aucun de nous deux ne trouvera son bonheur ici.

- Selon toi, je devrais tout abandonner, ma famille, ma vie, mon avenir, mon destin, pour une pauvre sang-de-bourbe qui va mourir dans moins d'un mois ?

- Ton destin n'est pas totalement tracé, Draco. Tu as encore le temps de le changer mais il faut faire vite.

- Je ne peux pas, Hermione. Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de mon sort.

- Personne n'a le droit de décider de ton sort, Draco. Pas plus ton père que moi.

- Mon père sait ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi. Toi, tu ne pense qu'à sortir d'ici.

- Peut-être, mais ton père, lui, il ne pense qu'à avoir un héritier au près de Tu-sais-qui pour prendre la relève.

- Va t en, sang-de-bourbe, mais laisse-moi vivre ma vie en paix.

- Bon, Draco…cette nuit à minuit, je m'évade. Soit, tu me rejoins, et à nous l'aventure, soit tu suis ta mauvaise destiné…tout seul et tu resteras à jamais un chien-chien à son papa.

Draco regarda Hermione partir dans le sombre couloir qui précédé la chambre de son père. Il allait y réfléchir. Il n'était PAS un chien-chien à son papa, et il ne le serait jamais. Mais se mentir à soi-même et ne pas assumé ses tords, ca le rendait fou.


	5. Une lionne libre

Destin non accompli

Chap 5 : Une lionne libre

Minuit moins cinq, dans cinq minutes, la liberté lui appartiendrait. Elle pleurait de joie et tremblait de peur en même temps. Elle avait tout prévu, elle allait prendre la baguette de Draco, désenchanté la porte d'entré et sortir comme elle était entrée.

Minuit moins trois, une question tournait en boucle dans sa tête : Draco. Allait-il venir ou se dégonfler ? Elle avait remarqué qu'il n'était pas pareil que d'habitude, elle avait aussi remarqué les marques rouges sur son dos et les traces de sang sur son bras quand il était torse nu. Elle avait de la peine pour lui a présent et espérer de tout son cœur qu'il la rejoigne.

Minuit. Elle bondit de son lit et pris en silence la baguette qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Soudain les yeux de Draco s'ouvrit tel des yeux de chat dans la nuit. Elle voulut lui dire de venir, lui supplier, mais elle n'avait plus le temps, il fallait qu'elle parte avant que toute la maison soit réveiller. Il la regarda partir, allongé dans son lit, sans bouger.

Elle arriva dans le sombre couloir qui menait jusqu'aux escalier. Elle avait peur mais il était hors de question qu'elle fasse demi-tour, elle devait continuer. _« Luminos »_ avait-elle chuchoté. Elle commença à descendre lentement les escaliers, quand son pied atterrit sur une surface molle. Prise de panique, elle tomba et les lumières commencèrent à s'allumer dans les chambres.

Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre, ni à voir, elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : courir. Elle dévala le reste des escaliers, passa par le salon et se cru sauvée quand elle aboutit au long couloir qui mène à la porte d'entrée, mais le majordome apparut de nul part et se plaça entre la porte et Hermione. _« Stupéfix »_ cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces et le majordome tomba à la renverse.

Elle était enfin dehors. Elle voyait les étoiles, la pleine lune, les réverbères qui éclairaient faiblement. Elle se sentait bien, la nuit était fraîche alors elle commença à courir sans s'arrêter, sans se soucier de là où elle allait atterrir, elle courait, tout simplement. Quand elle fut à bout de souffle et assez loin de la maison des Malefoy, elle regarda en arrière et regretta que Draco ne soit pas venu avec elle.

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et regarda autour d'elle. Où elle était ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle ne voyait que des maisons aux toits rouges qui se ressemblaient toutes. Elle pensa à Harry, encore, encore, encore ; elle voulait qu'il soit là, près d'elle, à la rassurer, à lui dire que tout aller bien, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'ils allaient bientôt rentrer à la maison, tous les deux.

Deux lumières pointèrent au bout de la rue et en moins de temps qu'il aurait fallu pour le voir, le magicobus s'arrêta devant elle.

Bus pour sorciers perdus.

Je ne suis pas une sorcière, je suis une sang-de-bourbe.

Raison de plus pour monter et vous cacher avant que un des serviteurs de Vous-savez-qui vous trouve. Où allez-vous ?

Je ne sais pas, n'importe où, nul part, partout…de toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance, rien n'a plus d'importance.

Oula ! Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller très fort, vous. Asseyez-vous là, je vais vous chercher un chocolat chaut, après on discutera de l'endroit où vous déposer. Attention, ça secoue.

Hermione s'assit et ferma les yeux. Elle réfléchit encore, encore…c'est vrai, elle n'avait plus de famille, plus d'amis, plus rien. Elle était seule.

Voilà, un chocolat chaud pour Mademoiselle !

Merci beaucoup.

Alors, je t'écoute. Où veux-tu atterrir, tu ne va pas rester indéfiniment dans ce bus.

Non, mais je ne sais pas où aller. Mes parents sont morts et mon fiancé est partit.

Dans ton cas, je pense que le mieux serait d'aller au _Chaudron Baveur_, pour passer la nuit, après, tu aviseras.

Dans le bus, il y avait deux vieux bonhommes au fond qui dormait, une dame qui lisait et juste devant elle, un petit garçon qui la regardait bizarrement.

Son regard lui rappela Harry.

Elle voulut regarder par la fenêtre mais ne put rien voir car le bus allait trop vite. C'est alors que le petit garçon s'approcha d'elle.

T'es perdu, madame ?

Eh bien, on va dire que je n'ai nul part où aller. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu là ?

Mon Papa et ma Maman ont été accusé de je-sais-plus-trop-quoi, et ils m'ont dit qu'en attendant leur retour, je devais rester ici.

Et ca fait longtemps que tu es dans ce bus ?

Je sais pas mais je commence vraiment à m'ennuyer et le monsieur qui conduit, il a dit que si demain mes parents ils n'étaient pas rentrés, il m'emmènerait dans un orphelinat. Dit c'est quoi, un orphelinat ?

Hermione dévisagea le petit, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans, et ca lui fit de la peine.

Tes parents sont-ils sorciers ?

Ca pour sûr, les meilleurs de tout le monde des sorciers ! D'ailleurs ils disaient toujours que c'est pas parce que mes grands-parents sont moldus qu'ils sont mauvais.

Ce sont des sorciers à parents moldus ?

Hermione n'attendait pas de réponse, elle avait compris. Elle avait compris que cet enfant allait rester orphelin à vie et que ses parents allaient mourir simplement parce que ses grands-parents étaient moldus.

Non, t'as raison, dit Hermione comme si elle n'avait pas posé de question, moi aussi mes parents sont moldus et ca ne m'empêche pas d'être une bonne sorcière.

Dit moi, ça te dit de venir avec moi en attendant tes parents plutôt que d'aller dans un orphelinat ?

Mais c'est quoi un orphelinat ?

C'est un endroit où on met les enfants qui ont perdu leurs parents.

Mais mes parents y sont pas perdus ! Ils vont revenir.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle alla voir le conducteur.

Dites-moi, le petit garçon qui est là-bas, depuis quand est-il là ?

Lui ? Pffff ! Ses parents l'ont déposé là il y a maintenant trois semaines, demain, s'ils ne sont pas revenus, il va à l'orphelinat.

Est-il possible que je le prenne sous ma charge ?

Ca risque d'être compliqué…mais rien n'est impossible. Pourquoi ? Vous le connaissez ?

Depuis un quart d'heure, oui ! mais tout me laisse penser que ses parents sont morts...

Je vois…En tout cas, tout ca ne dépend pas de moi, il faudra que vous voyiez avec l'orphelinat. Vous voulez que je vous y dépose, avec le gosse ?

Oui, je veux bien.

Le bus fit un demi-tour qui envoya Hermione de l'autre côté du bus. C'est alors qu'elle trouva sur la banquette du fond _«la gazette du sorcier»_. En première page, on pouvait voir : « la chasse aux sang-de-bourbe continue, les mangemorts en arrêtent plus de 50 par jour, et ce chiffre ne fait qu'accroître. » et une photo montrant des personnes torturées, violées, et tuées, sans pitié, des enfants regardants leur parents mourir et attendant le même sort.

Non ! Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle luterait, pour elle, pour le gosse, pour tout le monde. Dès que Harry reviendrais… ils tueront Voldemort et combattraient les mangemorts jusqu'à ce qu'ils crèvent tous ! Mais en attendant… ils devaient se protéger, trouver un endroit, une cachette où personne ne les trouverait.

Orphelinat ! Annonça le chauffeur.

Ok, bon, je me suis enfin décidée à le publier ce chapitre. C'est pas trop tôt ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira, normalement, il y aura un peu plus de…Draco Malfoy ! Voilà, sinon, j'aimerais bien un tit commentaire en bas à gauche ! Mici !

Grooooooooos bizou à tout le monde.


	6. dictature

Destin non accompli.

Bon, encore désolé pour mon retard pour les deux chapitres, mais j'avoue que j'avais un peu laissé tombé ' ! Mais je me suis bien décidée à la finir alors je vais essayer de me dépêcher un peu.

Bonne lecture

Réponse aux reviews (du chapitre 4 et 5) :

**Draconia :** Eh nan , l'a pas suivit ! Mais il aurais mieux fait, lol ! Je sis dsl pr tt ce retard. Gros bisous

**Always Hope : **Mici pour ta review mais je dois quand même avouer que l'idée de faire Hermione esclave, je l'ai eu en lisant une autre fic dans le même style que j'ai adoré ! Chui contente que ça te plaise. +

**Louna : **Coucou ma tite Louna ! Bon, hum hum, je sais pas si t'as remarquer mais ça fait super longtemps que j'attends la suite de ta fic. Tu continu que lotre c pas juste :'(. Mici en tout cas pour ta fic

Gros bisous

**Elava la Louve :** Wouahh, Diane, tu m'impressionne ! Ca doit être la 1ere ou la 2eme reviews que tu me laisse ! j'en suis très honoré :D

Non, serieux ca m'a fait très plisir mici bocoup, et à la prochaine a Montpellier ;)

**Lilice :** Mici bocoup pour ta fic ma pitite lilipuce elle m'a fait très plisir ! T'avance un peu t'a fic toi ? J'espère que oui ! Gros bisous

**Xyla :** Merci pour ta fic, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Je suis désolée d'avoir était si longue et j'espère que ça va toujours te plaire. A lundi

**Arhini :** Saluuuuuuuut ! Tu dois m'en vouloir à mort pasqu'en fait j'ai completement perdu le fil de tes fics c'est pour ça que je te laisse plus de reviews, je m'excuse à toutes les deux, vraiment ! J'espère que vous m'en voulaient pas trop. Je vous fais de gros bisou, et merci pour la review.

Merci aussi à **Marina**,** la copine a merry** et à** sam malefoy**.

Chapitre 6 : Dictature

L'endroit était vieux, lugubre et sombre ; Hermione en avait des frissons. Comment des enfants pouvaient vivre là-dedans ? Le portail grinça lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit et des chiens commencèrent à aboyer. Elle vit que le petit garçon tremblait et elle lui donna la main. Une grosse voix se fit entendre :

Qui est là ?

Bonjour, répondit Hermione, excusez-moi de vous déranger, je viens au sujet du petit garçon qui devait venir habiter ici.

Le petit Vincent ? C'est pas trop tôt, ca faisait plus de deux semaines que je l'attendais.

Une grosse femme sortit de l'immeuble. Elle était rousse et elle portait une robe de couleur grise et très sale. Elle avait plein de verrues sur la tête et avait le visage le visage sévère.

Justement, je voudrais parler au directeur à son sujet.

La grosse femme se mit à rire :

Le directeur ? Vous êtes une marrante ! Un directeur ici ? Et pourquoi faire, je vous pris ? Regardez, je m'en sort très bien toute seule !

Vous voulez dire…Oh excusez-moi, je ne pensais pas que vous faisiez tout dans l'orphelinat. Je voulais vous demander la garde de…Vincent.

Pourquoi ?

Heu…Hermione se rapprocha de la grosse femme et dit en chuchotant, vous voyez, ses parents sont morts, et…

Ma petite dame, je vais vous en apprendre une bonne, tous les parents des enfants de cet orphelinat sont morts, donc si vous voulez tous les prendre ; ils sont plus de cinquante !

Mais je…

Je ne dit pas ça contre vous, un de moins c'est toujours mieux, mais pour toutes les complications que ça demande, je voudrais que vous ayez une bonne raison.

Je me chargerais de tout, je vous promets. S'il vous plaît, je m'occuperais de lui comme mon vrai fils.

Eh bien…c'est d'accord ! Mais je ne veux pas de problèmes, vous vous chargez de tout.

Oh oui, oui ! Merci beaucoup ! Ne vous en fêtes pas, tout ira bien.

Une voix glacée s'éleva dans le silence :

Tu me déçoit beaucoup, mon fils.

…

Te rends-tu compte de la situation ? Le fils du plus fidèle serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres laisse échapper une sang de bourbe parce que…parce qu'il…parce que tu…

Lucius pris une grande inspiration et fit un énorme effort de concentration pour prononcer sa phrase.

…Parce qu'il éprouve des SENTIMENTS pour elle ? Tu vois, Draco, je ne serais pas à ma place, j'en rigolerais presque tellement la situation est ridicule.

…

Tu ne mérite pas de faire partit de la famille Draco. Tu m'entends ? Tu es une HONTE pour cette famille.

…

Tu ne sais donc pas qu'un Malefoy n'éprouve aucun sentiment ? Jamais, rien, aucun ! C'est interdit, DEFENDU, inadmissible, tu comprends ?

…

TU VAS REPONDRE, OUI ?

…

Draco reçu deux violents coups de points dans le ventre. Il était à terre et se pliait de douleur tandis que son père continua à lui donner des coups de pied. Mais il ne disait rien, il ne criait pas, il ne pleurait pas, son visage était imperturbable. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire s'il était triste, énervé, apeuré… on aurait dit que plus rien ne le touchait.

Quand Lucius eu finit, Draco était allongé par terre, baignant dans son propre sang, inconscient.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le ciel était noir, tout était silencieux et tout le monde dormait…sauf :

Tes affaires sont dehors Draco, ne remet plus jamais les pieds ici, tu ne serais pas le bien venu.

Mais père…

NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS COMME CA !

Je…

Sors, sors et ne reviens plus, je ne veux plus te voir.

Il se leva mais ses blessures lui faisait tellement mal qu'il retomba aussitôt. Il resta quelques secondes par terre et refit une tentative. Malgré la douleur, le sang, la haine, l'amour, la colère…il partit sans rien dire. Lucius paraissait presque déçu : pas un mot, pas une larme, pas un cri. La porte claqua ; c'était fini, il ne reviendrait plus.

Hermione ?

Oui, Vincent ?

Où on va aller ? Où c'est que tu habites ?

Nul part pour l'instant. Et je ne sais pas vraiment où nous allons habiter. Il faut juste attendre le retour de mon mari et nous verrons après. Nous quitterons peut-être cet endroit pour toujours, il y règne beaucoup trop de violence et d'injustice.

Il faut aussi attendre mes parents, je suis sûr qu'eux aussi ils voudront partir.

Oui, sûrement…répondit Hermione dans un sanglot étouffé.

Elle n'en avait pas vraiment l'air, à cause de son air si sûr d'elle, mais Hermione était très sentimental. Elle s'attachait très vite à une personne, mais mettait très, trop longtemps à l'oublier.

J'ai une idée, je me souviens d'un homme très gentil que j'ai connu lorsque j'étais encore à Poudlard, il s'appelait Lu….

T'es déjà aller à Poudlard ?

Bien sur, j'y ai passé toute ma scolarité. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

Parce que la règle dit : Les moldus, enfants de moldus, petits enfants de moldus, proches de moldus (tous les sang-de-bourbe) sont privés d'éducation magique et devront suivre les cours dans des écoles, collèges et lycées moldus.

Ne t'inquiète pas Vincent, quitte à ce que ce soit moi qui te donne des cours, tu apprendras la magie, comme tous les sorciers, parce que tu n'es pas différent. Vient, on va chercher où habite M. Lupin… s'il n'est pas déjà mort…

Voilà !

J'espère que ca vous plaît tjrs.

Un pitit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, mici

Groooos bisous


	7. recherche d'un amour perdu

Destin non accomplit

Chapitre 7 : Recherche d'un amour perdu

Draco errait seul dans les rues de Londres depuis deux jours. Il ne savait pas où il allait, il ne savait pas qui chercher, il n'avait pas dormit pendant deux nuit et avait pris assez d'argent pour n'acheter qu'un sandwich au petit supermarché. Il avait réussi à prendre un journal dans une poubelle où on pouvait lire en gros titre : « **DRACO MALEFOY S'ECHAPE DE CHEZ LUI APRES AVOIR FAIT EVADER UNE SANG DE BOURBE** ».

Sûrement était-il recherché par toute l'armée de Voldemort, peut-être même qu'il y avait une récompense pour sa capture…il n'en savait rien, il souffrait encore des coups de son père, de la faim, du sommeil. La douleur le persécutait de tous les côtés. La haine envers ce monde, l'amour pour une sorcière de parents moldus…Tout ça était à cause d'elle. Si elle n'avait pas débarqué l'autre jour, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé, maintenant son seul but était de la retrouver. Il ne savait même pas s'il regrettait ; S'il ne l'avait pas laissé s'enfuir, que se serait-il passé ? Et s'il était partit avec elle, peut-être seraient-ils loin et heureux. Il ne savait pas non plus. Il était perdu et il était à la recherche d'une personne qui pouvait être aller n'importe ou. Draco se calma et essaya de réfléchir, quand Hermione était partit, elle était sûrement montée dans le magicobus. Il avait une piste, il n'avait qu'à attendre le magicobus ici.

3 heures avaient passé quand il vit une lueur aveuglante s'arrêter juste devant lui.

- Bus pour sorciers perdus, montez.

- …

- Où désirez-vous vous rendre ?

- Est-ce qu'une jeune fille, brune, de mon âge, est montée dans ce bus ?

- Voilà une bien étrange question ! Savez-vous le nombre de passagers que nous prenons par jour ?

- C'est très important…S'il…S'il vous plaît.

- Eh bien, d'après mes souvenirs…oui ! Il y a deux ou trois jours, une fille est passée par-là. Elle a même décidé d'adopter un petit garçon de parents moldus qui était bon pour l'orphelinat si elle n'était pas arrivée ! Elle avait bon cœur, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas partout qu'on rencontre des gens comme ça de nos jours, surtout avec Vous-savez-qui au pouvoir. Si le célèbre Harry Potter était là, il ferait sûrement quelque chose ! Mais paraît-il qu'il est en mission dans un pays lointain, c'est bien beau, mais c'est ici qu'on a besoin de lui ! En parlant de ça, savez-vous que je l'ai connu, moi, en personne Harry Potter ! Croyez moi ou non, étant petit, il a pris ce bus car, le pauvre………

Draco partit s'asseoir au bout du bus, le laissant parler tout seul, dégoûté par cette conversation sur son ennemi juré depuis ce maudit jour de la rentrée en première année à Poudlard, où il avait refusé son amitié pour celle de ce sale Weasley. Si on lui avait dit que dix ans après son père l'avait banni de chez lui parce qu'il était amoureux de l'intello sang-de-bourbe Granger, il aurait rit tellement il aurait trouvé ça stupide.

- Alors, où désirez-vous vous rendre ?

- Où est allée cette fille ?

- A l'orphelinat bien sûr, pour l'adoption de petit, le pauvre, savez vous qu'il a perdu ses parents parce que ceux-ci étaient moldus ? Il attendait là, convaincu qu'ils reviendraient le chercher. Il m'a vraiment fait de la peine, ce gosse.

- Je vais aller à l'orphelinat, moi aussi.

- Très bien.

Il était très tard et Hermione n'avait nul part où aller pour faire dormir son protégé. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait se trouver Lupin, ni s'il était toujours de se monde. Elle commença à regretter et à se demander si elle avait bien fait de prendre la garde de ce petit. Il valait sûrement mieux qu'il reste dans cet affreux orphelinat plutôt que d'être sans toit et avec une femme rechercher par une bonne partie des mangemorts. Elle n'osait se l'avouer qu'à moitié mais elle avait peur, très peur. Peur pour le petit, peur pour elle…Soudain, son regard se fixa sur un vieux journal, abandonné sur le bas du trottoir.

« **DRACO MALEFOY S'ECHAPE DE CHEZ LUI APRÈS AVOIR FAIT EVADER UNE SANG DE BOURBE** ».

Elle resta là, sans bouger, devant ce vieux bout de papier pendant cinq longues minutes, quand Vincent la sortit de sa rêverie.

- Tu viens, Madame ?

Sans quitter le journal des yeux, elle répéta doucement pour l'énième fois de l'appeler Hermione. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il avait dit, des milliers de pensées traversèrent son cerveau. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit partit à sa recherche ? Mais non, c'était impossible, Hermione le savait bien. Mais comment ont-ils su que c'était lui qui l'avait fait échapper ? Qu'avait été la réaction de son père, que Draco appréhendait le plus.

Cette phrase lui avait remonté le moral. Elle se donna du courage et réfléchit. Elle se souvint rapidement des années à Poudlard, et plus précisément des vacances juste avant l'année des BUSEs. L'ordre du Phénix…Mais oui, chez les Black, elle trouverait sûrement quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait pas transplaner avec le petit, elle était donc encore condamnée à la marche, qui dura une bonne partie de la nuit.

- Madame, j'ai froid et je suis un peu fatigué, est-ce qu'on peut faire une pause s'il te plaît.

- Tu sais, Vincent, on est bientôt arrivé, et quand on y sera, on sera à l'abri de tout, et on dormira au chaud. Courage, on y est presque.

Elle se rassura un peu elle-même car ses jambes aussi commençaient à la trahir et son appétit grandissait d'heure en heure.

Trois quarts d'heure après, ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue plutôt abandonnée, heureusement car le jour commençait à se lever et personne ne devait les voir.

Hermione se rappellerait toute sa vie de cette adresse.

- 12, square Grimmaurd, Londres. Viens, Vincent. Se précipita de dire Hermione en l'emmenant vers la porte qui venait d'apparaître.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'Hermione avait mis les pieds dans cette maison. L'ordre du Phénix avait cessé d'existé depuis la mort de Dumbledore. La vie ici aussi, apparemment. Les couches de poussières accumulées par le temps avaient rendu l'air irrespirable, mais au moins, ils avaient de quoi dormir au chaud. Elle monta au premier, et plein de souvenirs l'envahir, mais le temps n'était pas au regrets, Hermione le savait. D'un grand coup de baguette magique, elle nettoya la salle où jadis, Harry, Ron et elle avaient entendu pour la première fois parler de l'ordre.

Elle installa Vincent dans le lit et descendit dans la grande salle qui avait accueillit tant de monde. Malheureusement, après la mort de Dumbledore, c'est comme si une partie de Poudlard était mort avec lui. Bien sur, l'école était rester ouverte sous l'ordre de Minerva McGonagall, mais le nombre d'élève diminuait d'année en année, car Dumbledore mort, Voldemort n'avait plus eu de limites.

Il est vrai que quelques membres de l'Ordre avait suivit Harry quand il avait décidé de partir à la recherche des Horcruxes, mais les années passées et tous vieillissez. A un moment, ce fut même les membres de l'A.D. qui prirent le relais, mais Voldemort avait fini par comprendre leur petit jeu et les tua tous jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que l'ancien trio inséparable : Harry, Ron et Hermione. C'est ce jour là où Ron quitta le groupe, il disait qu'il en avait marre de prendre des risques alors que les autres restaient tranquillement chez eux, les volets fermés. Depuis Hermione et Harry s'étaient mariés et Harry était devenu un grand auror.

Draco avait froid et l'atmosphère glaciale de l'orphelinat n'arrangeait rien. Il tapa trois coups sur la grosse porte sinistre qui se tenait devant lui et une femme apparue.

- Excusez-moi, je suis à la recherche d'une femme avec un enfant, il paraît qu'elle se trouve ici, pourrais-je la voir ?

- Trop tard mon coco, elle est partie. Mais toi, si tu veux rester, je te dorloterais comme un bébé.

Draco regarda la grosse dame le fixer avec des yeux pétillants et partit en courant sans demander son reste en se jurant de ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici.

Voilà excusez mwa pr le retard, mais j'avais plus Internet…' l'enfer !

Enfin, au moins, j'ai pu continuer ma fic que j'avais a moitié abandonnée, alors le chap 8 ne devrait pas tarder.

Merci pour les reviews, ca ma fait super plz.

J'espère que ca vous plait tjrs.


End file.
